Long Enough
by Phoenix Miko
Summary: Zuko sighed for the umpteenth time. "Well, somebody sure sounds depressed." "Sorry, Katara, but could you leave me alone for a bit?" he asked, not looking at her. "Excuse me? Who are you calling 'Katara?" Zuko's eyes widened. He quickly turned to look at the person behind him, almost losing his balance in the process. He felt like he could cry. Just a quick one-shot.


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except the ideas!

_**A/N: **_Just thought I'd write something quick today. I was actually drowning in too much Zutara (yes, I am also a fan of that ship) and Zuko was just so cute! I couldn't help myself. Not really much of a plot. I just thought of adding Kagome to the mix. Sorry if Zuko is a little OOC.

* * *

Zuko was seven when he first saw her. Azula had pushed her into the pond and she dragged his sister with her. If it had been any other girl, he probably wouldn't have cared so much. Being the only one to ever stand up to his crazy sibling, Zuko knew that she was one of a kind.

Of course, her unnatural blue eyes and her raven-black hair that put Azula's locks to same were already a dead giveaway. No one was allowed to be prettier than the Fire Princess. It wasn't much of a problem before, other girls always looked alike and no one really stood out as beautiful.

Before things got nasty, their mother appeared. Ursa lightly scolded them both for fighting. Azula ran to her mother and tried to tattle on the girl. Zuko watched his mother turn her patient eyes to the strange girl. Ursa called her Kagome. The prince looked on as Kagome bowed her head, not saying anything except a quiet apology.

Zuko frowned when Azula smirked at the girl from her mother's embrace.

Ursa sighed and told Kagome that she was to receive no dinner for the day and to go to her room. Both Zuko and Azula noticed that their mother didn't sound angry at all. If anything, she was regretting having to say that to Kagome. The girl bowed and did as she was told, dripping on the floor as she went.

Azula had demanded to know why that girl was let off so easily. She had said that their Father would've banished, no, executed her and her entire family if he knew about it. Ursa merely looked at her daughter calmly saying that Kagome has no family.

Zuko listened intently from behind a pillar. He learned that her family was murdered in a raid led by the Fire Nation in the East. Azula asked why she was even here in the first place. Ursa shot her daughter a disapproving look and sighed.

"You father believes that she guards something that will empower the Fire Nation even more."

* * *

The next time Zuko saw her was a few years later when they were summoned by his Father. He remembered feeling a bit shy when he stood next to her at the entrance to his parents' room.

For the past few years, Zuko never go close enough to talk to her. If anything, Kagome only saw him from afar and would bow respectfully before going back to her chores. Not to mention Azula was always around her playing tricks and trying to get her in trouble. Surprisingly though, no matter how perfect his sister's plan was, Kagome was only ever scolded lightly. It was as if people knew she wouldn't do such things and only admonished her because of Princess Azula. Kagome herself didn't seem to be bothered by it at all.

According to some of the servants in the castle, Kagome had been helping out here and there. She would go to the kitchen and to the gardens. She even went to the stables and the village. Kagome was never in one place and was light on her feet. Zuko learned that she befriended their staff and even gained their trust. The old maids who were known for being strict and stern were seen laughing with Kagome from time to time.

In a way, Zuko became her stalker. He would be lying if he said he didn't like her. He liked her the moment she pulled his sister into the pond.

When they were finally allowed to enter, Zuko noted how nervous Kagome was. He could see that she was clenching her fists and her hands were somewhat moist. However, he mentally applauded her when she kept her cool despite the obvious tension in the room.

Zuko snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his Father speak.

"Zuko, you will train Kagome in the way of our Fire."

* * *

Thirteen years of age, Zuko was now faced with Agni Kai.

He had a conflict with one of his Father's generals. As a way of settling matters, he challenged him to a duel. Zuko was confident he could beat his opponent. Then perhaps his Father would see him in a new light.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Zuko turned to see Kagome give him an encouraging smile. He nodded in return.

She had been his student for a good four years now. She was a talented student—clumsy, but determined. On the day that his Father assigned Kagome as his student, Zuko asked why he would do that. If his Father really wanted Kagome to learn fire-bending, shouldn't he have just given her an old mentor? Ozai said that Kagome was a special guest in their house and that in place of Iroh's son, Lu Ten, it would be to their best interest of Zuko taught her instead.

At first, things had been awkward. Zuko would blush whenever she looked at him and she would stammer when she tried to remove the uncomfortable silence. In time, they became good friends. They defended each other from Azula and her posse.

Kagome had been there for him when his mother disappeared. She refused to leave his side and she was the only one he allowed in his room. She brought him books and together they learned about battle strategies, territorial disputes, and even about the Avatar. Slowly, Zuko was able to get back on his feet.

Finally, it was the time for Agni Kai. Stepping unto the platform, Zuko spotted Kagome as she took her place at the edge of the platform. It was as near to him as she could get. Giving her one last reassuring glance, he focused on his opponent. His eyes widened when he saw his Father walk towards him.

Without, even lifting a finger, Zuko got on his knees and apologized. Ozai was not pleased and burned his face.

The last thing Zuko saw before he fell unconscious was Kagome running towards him.

"_Zuko!"_

**Later...**

Zuko woke to the sounds of Kagome's screams from outside his door. She wanted to enter his room but someone was stopping her. She shrieked his Father's name waking him up fully. No one ever screamed at Fire Lord Ozai—not even Ursa. From the looks of things, his Father was blocking the doorway and was effectively keeping Kagome out.

He cringed when he felt the scar on his face. He was a disgrace. It was the symbol of his dishonour. Zuko threw a vase across the room, watching it shatter as it hit the floor. He had been banished by his own Father. He was the weak link of this family and he did not deserve any forgiveness. What's more, he couldn't let Kagome see him like this.

The exiled prince buried his head on his knees, trying to drown out Kagome's voice. He would learn to forget her. He should. He was already seeing Mai anyway… Kagome was just his student. Besides, he had no doubt that Kagome would have no trouble finding a new teacher. She was easily forgotten. He was quickly replaced.

Zuko felt his heart tear itself in two as he heard her through the door.

"I don't care who you are, you won't get rid of me so easily! Zuko, don't leave, you hear me!? Don't you dare leave me!"

* * *

Zuko stared up at the night sky. It's been three years already. Three years of exile and hunting down the Avatar. Three years of nothing but the company of Uncle Iroh and the burden of his scar. And three years of not being able to see Kagome. During his little run-ins with Azula, she told him that Kagome went missing a year after he left. She also told him that, aside from the Avatar, Kagome was to be killed on sight.

He had asked her why. Kagome had been part of their family for years, why is it now that they want to kill her? Azula had laughed in his face calling him her poor, ignorant brother before leaving.

It was during their little trip to Ember Island where he learned the truth. He decided to join his sister and her friends, even spend some time with Mai, just to hear what Azula had to say. He wanted to know why Kagome was so important.

"Your beloved Kagome is from a holy family in the East. She is the last of her kin and is also the protector of a powerful Jewel. Not that it matters. She was sent to live with us as family as Father waited for her to produce that all-powerful trinket of hers. Apparently, she never did. Not even when she learned fire-bending. Father was _very_ disappointed. Actually, come to think of it, she was also scheduled for an execution after you left. Funny, isn't it?"

After that he thought about finding Kagome himself. However, he didn't know where to look. It would be stupid if he went around in circles to find her. Zuko knew for a fact that Kagome is alive and well. He also knows that she would be looking for him, too. There was only one way to ensure that they met again. He had to join forces with the Avatar. There was no doubt Kagome was aware of his mission to seek and capture the Avatar.

So here he was, teaching the Aang how to fire-bend. They spent the past weeks preparing for the Sozen's Comet. Zuko had been upset when he didn't see Kagome with them. He was hoping that she had found and maybe even befriended the Avatar and his gang. He spent the first week gaining their trust and the rest was for training.

Zuko sighed for the umpteenth time.

"Well, somebody sure sounds depressed."

"Sorry, Katara, but could you leave me alone for a bit?" he asked, not looking at her.

"Excuse me? Who are you calling 'Katara'?"

Zuko's eyes widened. He quickly turned to look at the person behind him, almost losing his balance in the process. He felt like he could cry. He'd recognize that jet-black hair and those blue eyes anywhere!

"K-Kagome?"

She rolled her eyes, "Who else?"

As if he was afraid she was going to disappear, Zuko got to his feet at record time and drowned Kagome in a bone-crushing embrace.

She laughed slightly at his uncharacteristic behaviour, "Wow, you must've really missed me," she said, wrapping her arms around him as well. She relished in his warmth, fisting her hands in his clothes. His reply was muffled as he buried his face in her hair, "You have no idea."

Kagome's eyes watered, she held him tighter, "I missed you, too."

Zuko pulled back, wanting to look at her. How he missed her face. His hands rested on her waist, "Where were you? Azula said you disappeared."

Kagome became sober, "Did Azula tell you about a Jewel, too?" At Zuko's nod, Kagome sucked in a breath, "My family guards the Shikon no Tama—a powerful gem. Ozai thought that if he got his hands on this legendary jewel, he would be greater than the Avatar himself. Well, it was partially true. It's actually inside me. When Ozai found out, he was planning to tear me apart and take it for himself. I spent the last few years trying to hide from his and Azula. Not to mention, I had to learn how to fight on my own. You'd be surprised—oof!"

Hearing enough, he engulfed her once more in a hug.

"I'm just glad you're here now."

Kagome laughed out loud, "My! Aren't we cheesy today! What's gotten into you?"

Ignoring her question, Zuko swiftly raised her chin, his lips meeting hers. He could tell she was surprised at first, but soon enough, Kagome returned his kiss.

One of Zuko's hand caressed her cheek lovingly while the other pulled her body closer to his. Not one to complain, Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. He trailed his tongue over her lips before plunging into her mouth. Kagome gasped the intrusion, but she met him in equal fervor.

Zuko groaned at the feel of her against him. He wasn't this assertive, not even with Mai. Smirking into their kiss, Zuko backed her up against a tree, planting sensual kisses along her neck. Kagome's pants only encouraged him. Her cheeks were flushed and her knees were trembling.

"Z-Zuko… Stop…"

He looked up at her, a little disappointed, "Why should I? I haven't seen you in ages!"

Kagome raised her eyebrow, her breathing still not back to normal, "First…because you're in the middle of a mission, aren't you? Or have you forgotten about your father and sister? Second, this is the first time we've seen each other in years, why don't we take it slow, hm? Third, as much as I would want to continue what we were doing, because God knows how long I've waited for you, now is just not the time. All right?" She smiled softly at him when he pouted. Giving him one last peck on the lips, Kagome removed herself from his hold, "How about we start by introducing me to the Avatar?"

"Fine. But he can wait 'til morning. I don't want to let go of you just yet."

Kagome blushed furiously when he snaked his arms around her waist from behind. She tried to laugh it off, "T-This attitude r-really doesn't suit you, y-you know?" Zuko paid her no mind as he buried his nose in her hair again, "Maybe… but I think we waited long enough, don't you?"

Kagome sighed and gave in, "No fair."

He smirked.

_**The End!**_

* * *

_**A/N:**_ You can probably guess what happens from here! I'll leave that up to your imagination. Once again, I'm sorry for any errors and if Zuko is OOC. I tried to make him stay in character, but oh well. Please forgive me. I **might **make this into a longer story to further show the development of these two but for now, this will have to do. Hope you enjoyed!

Read and Review!


End file.
